Luhan, cemburu?
by tashunhan
Summary: EXO-K dan EXO-M terpisah negara lagi? Melihat Sehun berada di acara KBS Kiss The Radio membuat Luhan berubah sikap! /ONE SHOOT/ HUNHAN/ NC-21/


HUNHAN

( Oh Sehun x Lu Han )

Warning: NC-21, YAOI, TYPO, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka terpisah. Bukankah dari awal mereka memang terbagi menjadi dua bagian? Ya, tapi bagaimana pun semuanya tetap satu keluarga. Mereka tetap satu, EXO.

Hari ini EXO-M harus pergi ke China untuk menggelar beberapa konser di Beijing serta merayakan Tahun Baru China di negara mereka, ah terkecuali Chen dan Xiumin yang nyatanya bukan berasal dari Negeri Tirai Bambu tersebut.

.

"Baru sehari dan aku sudah merindukanmu Hunnie." Namja dengan surai dark brown itu kini membuka _smartphone _nya, mengecek apakah ada pesan dari Sehunnya. Setidaknya 1 pesan saja akan membuat hatinya lega, namun kenyataannya sama sekali tidak ada _notice _apapun.

Luhan, -namja yang masih terus menatap _smartphone-_nya akhirnya memutuskan membuka SNS-nya untuk sekedar mengetahui apakah ada kabar terbaru dan, pantas saja kau tak membalas pesanku –pikirnya.

Disitu beredar foto-foto official Sehun yang tentu saja bersama dengan EXO-K sedang membuat kue. Keterangan yang ia dapat disitu yaitu mereka sedang mengikuti acara Love Baking. Sehunnya benar-benar terlihat menikmati harinya.

"Ah bodohnya aku tidak tahu jadwalmu hari ini. Biarlah dia menjalankan tugasnya dan bersenang-senang. Lagipula aku juga harus bersiap-siap konser untuk nanti malam." Kini Luhan berdiri dari sofa yang tadi ia tempati dan berniat untuk membersihkan diri, sebelum ia harus berebut kamar mandi dengan Xiumin, -teman sekamarnya di hotel.

.

.

Satu persatu keluarlah para namja tampan dari sebuah Van dan langsung masuk ke dalam dorm-nya. Tentu mereka sangat lelah dengan aktivitas yang bisa dibilang cukup menyenangkan, dan jangan lupakan berkat itu perut mereka pun terisi penuh dengan makanan-makanan manis yang mereka buat.

"Kai, kau dulu yang mandi. Nanti panggil aku ne jika sudah selesai." Ujar namja tinggi dengan kulit seputih salju yang kini menghempaskan mantelnya ke sofa dan langsung mendudukan diri.

"Arraseo Sehun, aku juga sudah sangat lelah ingin segera mandi dan beristirahat." Kai melangkah ke kamarnya ingin mengambil handuk, namun sebelumnya sebuah suara menginterupsinya,

"Kkamjong, biarkan fansmu ini mandi denganmu, ne? Aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh idola kuuuu~~" Kai yang mendengar hal itu sontak bergidik ngeri dan menjauh dari manusia dengan telinga aneh itu, siapalagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol. Namun usahanya sia-sia ketika Chanyeol dengan sigap berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluk dongsaengnya. Masih dengan posisi memeluk, namja itu ber-_smirk _ria dan langsung saja menarik Kai ke kamar mandi.

"IDIOT LEPASKAN AKU!." Chanyeol tetap tak menggubris rontaan yang dikeluarkan namja tan itu –Kai.

"Dasar orang aneh." Gumam Sehun. Diambilnya _smartphone _yang ia tahu berada di kantong mantelnya dan segera membaca _notices _yang ia terima. Pesan dari Hyungie –ia berkata dalam hati.

**From: Luhannie Hyung**

Bagaimana harimu? Jangan telat makan,jaga kesehatanmu.

Sehun tersenyum. Bahkan hanya dengan kalimat singkat dari Luhan sudah mampu membuatnya tersenyum, melupakan betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Kalimat itu memang singkat namun tentu saja ada unsur perhatian didalamnya. Biasanya Luhan yang akan menyiapkan makan apabila mereka sedang bersama di dorm ataupun sekedar menanyakan langsung apakah dirinya sudah makan. Namun Sehun harus maklum bahwa Luhan tidak bisa berkata langsung. Mereka sedang berada di negara berbeda. Sehun merindukan Hyungnya.

**To: Luhannie Hyung**

Melelahkan seperti biasa. Ne, hyung aku tidak akan telat makan. Ku dengar malam ini kau ada konser? Fighting^o^ aku selalu mendoakanmu Hyung.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ketika terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tampak dua namja dengan handuk melingkar dipinggang tengah keluar bersama-sama, Chanyeol dengan senyuman 5 jarinya dan Kai dengan, ah apa itu. Kai berjalan agak terseok. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Entahlah.

"Sehunaaa~ kami sudah selesai mandi~" Suara bass Chanyeol kini terdengar ke seluruh sudut dorm, dia tampak senang sepertinya. Sedangkan yang tadi disebut namanya hanya menggeleng melihat pemandangan mereka berdua.

"Ku harap kalian sudah membersihkannya, akan sangat menjijikan jika ada bekas-bekas aneh di kamar mandi." Ujar Sehun yang dengan cepatnya mengerti apa yang telah dua orang namja aneh itu perbuat. Perkataannya dibalas Chanyeol yang tetap tersenyum sumringah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu namja tan itu malahan langsung melengos menuju kamarnya pura-pura tak peduli dengan yang Sehun katakan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Luhan membalas pesan terakhir Sehun yang isinya lebih kurang mengatakan konsernya sukses, dan ini juga berkat doa dari Sehun. Tak ada tanda-tanda pesannya akan dibalas lagi. Padahal ia rindu percakapan dengan namja yang kini memiliki surai putih ke abu-abuan itu. Ia terlalu rindu sampai-sampai waktu istirahat-nya ia gunakan untuk mengecek _smartphone_nya terus-menerus.

"Apa aku menelponnya? Bukankah hal itu akan mengganggunya? Dia kan punya jadwal yang padat." Luhan asik bermonolog ria. Tanpa sadar ketika ia membuka akun SNS-nya jarinya menyentuh sebuah link video yang mengantarkan dirinya ke sebuah tontonan EXO-K yang hanya terdiri dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan tentu orang yang ia rindukan, Sehun. Mereka bertiga mengikuti acara KBS Kiss The Radio. Luhan beberapa kali tertawa melihat dan mendengar mereka. Sampai ketika mereka bertiga diharuskan bermain mini drama, dimana Sehun menjadi pacar Chanyeol sekaligus menggoda Kyungsoo. Dan apa-apaan panggilan Oppa untuk Kyungsoo –pikir Luhan.

Dalam mini drama itu, suara Sehun dibuat manja sedemikian rupa dan membuat Luhan agak sedikit kecewa. Dia memang merindukan suara Sehun, apalagi ketika maknae itu merengek manja. Luhan menyukai hal tersebut, tapi catat, Luhan hanya suka jika semua yang tadi ia sebutkan ditunjukkan untuk dirinya.

Luhan merasa konyol merasa cemburu dengan Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol, padahal jelas-jelas itu hanya tuntutan skenario saja. Ditambah lagi Sehun yang sudah dua hari tak memberi kabar untuknya. Salahkan bila ia ingin Sehun mengucapkan rindu kepadanya. Salahkan bila Luhan menginginkan Sehun berada disini dengannya, memeluknya bahkan menciumnya. Jujur Luhan rindu ciuman Sehun, serta sentuhan memabukkan yang biasa Sehun berikan saat mereka hanya berdua.

"Mungkin Sehun merasa bebas dengan ketidakhadiranku bersamanya" keluh Luhan.

.

.

Konser Tahun Baru China selesai. Luhan yang langsung berjalan menuju Van-nya hanya diam saja ketika dirinya disuguhi tatapan kenapa-dengan-dia oleh anggota EXO-M lainnya. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Untung saja dia tetap menjaga profesionalitasnya di atas panggung dan tetap berinteraksi dengan baik bersama fans-nya. Tapi ketika dia sudah kembali ke _backstage, _dia langsung mendiamkan diri.

"Luhanie, Sehun menanyakan kabarmu padaku. Katanya kau tak pernah membalas pesannya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Kris membuka suara ketika ke-6 orang ditambah manager mereka melajukan Van ke arah hotel.

Luhan terdiam. Ia benar-benar lelah dan tak ingin diganggu dengan pertanyaan seputar Sehun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau diam. Baiklah ini masalahmu dengannya. Cepat selesaikan karena melihatmu yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat pemandangan kami tidak enak." Lanjut Kris lagi.

"Benar hyung." Chen mengiyakan yang langsung dibalas death glare oleh Luhan. Manager mereka sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar percakapan diantara manusia-manusia itu.

.

.

"Sehun tidak bisakah kau duduk dan jangan membuat mataku juling dengan mondar-mandir didepanku." Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan namja didepannya yang sudah sejak setengah jam lalu tak berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik arah dan terus begitu. Padahal namja eyeliner ini sedang menikmati film kartun kesukaannya.

"Hyung, bantu aku. Hyung, bantu aku" Sehun terus bergumam ditengah mondar-mandirnya. Berharap manusia didepannya mengerti masalahnya dan memberikan solusi. Sebenarnya tanpa Sehun bercerita mengapa ia bertindak seperti itu, Baekhyun akan dengan cepatnya sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Luhan sedang tidak baik. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"ARASEO AKU AKAN MEMBANTU, TAPI KAU DUDUK DULU. AKU TAK INGIN MATA INDAHKU RUSAK" Sehun menurut mendengar gertakan Hyung-nya itu. Ia duduk dan ketika hyungnya meminta dirinya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi ia tak segan-segan bercerita panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi kau tak membalas pesannya selama 2 hari karena kau selalu tak sempat. Lalu ketika kau membalasnya, kini Luhan yang tak membalas? Berapa lama? Omo, seminggu?!" Baekhyun tak percaya dengan yang dengar. Luhan bukan orang yang betah bertengkar lebih dari 3 hari. Jika sudah lewat dari 3 hari maka dengan sendirinya Luhan akan meminta maaf duluan, dan mengajak orang itu berjalan-jalan. Tapi ini? Seminggu.

"Aku yakin bukan hanya karena itu Hun. Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa dia cuek padamu. Ah, bukankah kita ada libur seminggu. Bagaimana jika kau menyusulnya?" Ide Baekhyun seketika membuat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Benar juga, Sehun perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini lagipula ia benar-benar rindu Luhanie Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Gomawo baekhyun hyung. Gomawo" Sehun menggoncang-goncangkan tangan Baekhyun untuk berterima kasih. Semoga ide ini akan berjalan lancar. Fighting Sehuna.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melepaskan earphone-nya ketika bel kamar hotelnya berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja" Kini Xiumin berjalan menuju pintu dan matanya terbelalak ketika didapati dongsaeng-nya ada didepannya. "K..kau" Orang itu malahan menampilkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat matanya menjadi lengkungan indah.

"Masuklah, sepertinya aku yang harus keluar." Ujar Xiumin lagi dan langsung dibalas bisikan 'gomawo' dari orang tersebut. Namja dengan kulit putih bersih itu menutup pintu dan '_cklek_' ia menguncinya karena ia takut Luhan akan langsung pergi begitu tahu ia disini. Kunci tersebut ia simpan di atas meja yang dekat dengan pintu.

"Siapa Xiu..." Tepat ketika Luhan menoleh kedua bola matanya melebar. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka orang itu menyusulnya ke China. Dia, -Sehun kini ada didepannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Hyung, mengapa kau tak kunjung memberikanku kabar. Kau tak tahu betapa aku tersika." Sehun mendekatkan dirinya menuju Luhan. Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mamanya saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau kesini." Luhan melengos menuju kulkas, mengambil air minum untuk Sehun dan meletakkannya di meja. Sehun yang sadar tadi Luhan menjauhkan diri darinya semakin memperlihatkan raut sedihnya. Sesekali ia merengek kepada Hyungnya itu.

"Hyuuung~ jebal kenapa kau tega sekali, huaaaa" Air matanya hampir ingin keluar kalau saja Luhan tak menyuruhnya diam dan membuat Sehun takut.

"Diam. Berisik." Sehun semakin tidak mengerti saat Luhan berkata seperti itu. Ada apa dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu, apa Sehun melakukan kesalahan, mengapa dirinya harus tampan seperti ini. Mungkin kalimat terakhir tadi tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Tapi Sehun bersumpah ia hanya ingin melihat Hyungnya bersikap seperti biasa, kemudian menyambut kedatangannya.

"A-aku sudah jauh datang kesini Hyung. Tidak bisakah kau menjelaskan apa salahku sehingga kau seperti ini?"

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa salahmu, cih." Luhan semakin cuek. Sekarang saja dia berbicara dengan Sehun tanpa menolehnya, matanya fokus dengan televisi didepannya.

Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk membuat Hyung-nya kembali seperti semula, sampai sebuah ide yang cukup menarik masuk ke kepalanya. Terlihat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun.

.

"hhhhnn.. ishh jebal hentikan, hhn Se-hunhh" Luhan tak dapat menahan desahannya ketika beberapa menit lalu Sehun mendekapnya dari belakang seraya memainkan bibirnya disepanjang leher Luhan. Beberapa kali Sehun mengisap kulit mulus itu sehingga menimbulkan tanda yang menurut Sehun seksi.

Kedua lengan Sehun masih melingkari bahu Luhan, dirinya masih belum puas mencicipi leher namja dengan rambut dark brown itu. Kini jemari Sehun tak tinggal diam, mereka menyusup ke dalam kaos Luhan dan bergerak gerak di perut namja yang dicumbunya.

Luhan sedikit menggeliat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, ditambah kini tangan indah Sehun merangkak ke atas, memainkan nipple-nya yang sudah mulai menegang. Dicubitnya pelan kedua nipple Luhan yang sontak membuat pemiliknya menutup matanya.

Sehun kini melepaskan cumbuannya, ia duduk disamping Luhan dan langsung menarik kaos biru muda tersebut, ia juga dengan cepat membuka pakaian atasnya sehingga dia dan Luhan sama-sama bertelanjang dada.

"Ahh, Sehh-hun. Argghh." Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun menggigit nipplenya. Kini Luhan terbaring diatas sofa dengan Sehun asik bermain ditubuhnya.

Bibir Sehun merangkak naik,berusaha menemukan pasangannya –bibir Luhan.

"mmmmhh mhh hhhh" Ciuman panas mendominasi keduanya dan menghasilkan desahan-desahan yang ketika orang lain mendengarnya tentu akan ikut terangsang. Untung saja tadi Sehun sudah mengunci pintu. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mengganggu.

Tangan kanan Sehun turun melewati pinggang Luhan, beruntung pikir Sehun, karena Luhan kini sedang memakai celana semacam training yang membuat tangan Sehun dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam.

Ditekannya tonjolan dibalik celana dalam Luhan.

"Arghhhh.." Luhan kembali mengerang ditengah ciumannya. Sehun yang tahu Hyungnya sudah sangat terangsang langsung menanggalkan celana Luhan dan membuatnya benar-benar telanjang.

Di pegangnya junior Luhan, "Hyung, maafkan aku ne. Aku sampai harus berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk memaksamu memberikan maaf." Sehun buka suara ketika tautan bibirnya terlepas.

"Kau jahat Sehun, kau bahkan bersuara manja di acara itu bersama kyung- Arghh. Sehh Hun, jebal. Ahh aaah ahhh- nggg ahhh" Kalimat Luhan yang belum selesai tergantikan dengan desahan-desahan nikmat dari mulutnya ketika secara tiba-tiba Sehun memaju mundurkan tangannya.

Intensitas desahannya bertambah saat tanpa ragu Sehun memasukkan junior Luhan ke mulutnya dan mencumbu benda tersebut.

"AHHH- SEHUUUN~" Teriakan melengking milik Luhan lolos begitu saja beserta cairan yang keluar didalam mulut Oh Sehun. Dan tanpa merasa jijik Sehun menelannya, ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya. Mereka berdua terkadang melakukannya ketika didorm sepi.

"Nikmat bukan Hyung? Tolong maafkan aku hyung. Kalau tidak aku akan berbuat lebih dan membuatmu tak bisa jalan besok~" Demi Tuhan Sehun berkata sangat vulgar namun dengan aegyo-nya. Mesum yang imut, mungkin itu yang Luhan pikirkan. Menurutnya ini bukan murni salah Sehun. Dirinya terlalu cemburu dan bahkan Sehun sampai menemuinya kesini. Lagipula ia juga masih ingin berjalan-jalan besok mengingat besok dirinya libur dari tugas, ia tidak mau menghabiskan dirinya terbaring hanya karena Sehun memasukinya.

"Ne, aku maafkan. Sekarang cepat bersihkan dirimu Sehun." Luhan mengecup Sehun singkat kemudian berdiri bermaksud mengambil pakaian baru. Sehun yang melihat Luhan berjalan membelakanginya dengan keadaan telanjang tentu membuat sesuatu dibalik sana merasa sesak.

"terlanjur sekali." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Tepat ketika Luhan mendekati lemari pakaian, Sehun pun ikut berlari menemui Luhan dan _BRUK _ia menabrak Luhan sehingga tubuhnya berada diatas kasur yang berada tak jauh dari lemari pakaian yang tadi Luhan tuju.

"tungg...tunggu. kau mau apa."

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan ganas dengan tangan kanan bermain dengan junior Luhan seraya menggerakkannya naik turun sedangkan tangan kirinya memelintir nipple Luhan. Tiga servis sekaligus diterima Luhan dalam satu waktu, tentu membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat.

Mereka melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, Luhan kembali bicara, "Bukankah hhh kau bilang akan ahh hhh berhenti"

"Bukankah ini terlanjur Hyung? Apa kau tak merindukan sentuhanku hah?" Sehun kini membuka celananya, menampilkan miliknya yang besar dan menyuruh Luhan mengulumnya.

Bibir Luhan terlampaui seksi dan membuat Sehun ketagihan menerima blow job indah darinya.

"Ahhh Ahhh Luh han, terusss chagi, lebih cepathhhh ahhh ah"

Tepat ketika Sehun merasa miliknya berkedut ia melepaskan juniornya dari mulut Luhan, Luhan yang keheranan hanya menatap Sehun dan seketika ia mengerti, Sehun ingin mengeluarkannya didalam milik Luhan.

Posisi Luhan kini masih telentang dengan kaki mengalung dipinggang Sehun. Sehun benar-benar ingin cepat ke bagian inti dan tanpa mempersiapkan apapun namja tampan itu langsung memasuki _hole _Luhan dengan sekali hentakan yang kemudian dihadiahi teriakan sakit dari namja yang dimasukinya.

"Diam ja-jangan bergerak, ohh Se hunhh" Luhan memerintah. Sehun pun diam karena ia tahu Luhan sedang mencoba menetralkan rasa sakitnya. Namun sekali lagi Sehun tidak sabar, sehingga tanpa persetujuan Luhan lagi ia maju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ah appo. Pelan oh Sehun!"

Sehun tak menghiraukan Luhan, karena lama-lama juga Luhan akan menikmatinya. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba Luhan mendesah tak karuan. Sehun yakin juniornya telah menumbuh titik sensitifnya. Ia menambah kecepatan hentakannya.

"Ahhh ahhh ohh ahhhhh hahhh oh hahhh ahh Se-hun, i-ini nik-mathh" Racau Luhan dan membuat Sehun makin menyeringai merasa puas. Begitu ia merasa akan keluar Sehun kembali mempercepat gerakannya.

"AHH SEHUN. CEP-PATHHH. Ahh ahhhh hah. AKU ING-INHH KE-LUARHH AAH AH"

"Bersama chagi"

. . .

"OH SEHUUUN~" / "LU HAAAAN AH~"

Sehun yang kewalahan kini ambruk disamping Luhan. Peluh membanjiri keduanya. Sehun merasa ide Baekhyun untuk menyusul Luhan ke China adalah ide terbaik. Sepulangnya nanti, ia berniat mentraktir baekhyun hyung –gumamnya dalam hati.

"Gomawo Luhanie hyung. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum bercerita kenapa kau marah." Sehun membuka suara. Badannya ia hadapkan ke namja cantik yang sama-sama tak berpakaian seperti dirinya.

"Anu..itu.. mm aku melihat video Sehunie di KBS Kiss The Radio. Mmm, disitu kau bermanja dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, Hunnie. Padahal kau bahkan belum membalas pesanku." Rona merah terpatri dipipi Luhan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Jadi semuanya gara-gara cemburu, ne? Lagipula itu hanya tuntutan skenario chagi, kau membuatku cemas. Jangan seperti itu lagi ne, arra?" Sehun mengusap surai halus milik Luhan yang kemudian dibalas dengan tubuh Luhan yang semakin menghapus jarak keduanya. Luhan kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Arraseo, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Saranghae Sehunnie" Luhan berbisik, namun karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat Sehun tentu dapat mendengarnya.

"Nado saranghae Luhannie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku duga mereka akan melakukannya" gumam Xiumin yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh anggota yang lain. Mereka berlima kini berada di kamar Kris-Tao yang tepat berada disebelah kamar Luhan-Xiumin. Dan tentu saja, desahan merdu mereka berdua terdengar.

.

**END**

Dibuat setelah stres mikirin UAS Matematika yang susahnya minta ampun T_T Padahal niatnya ga bikin ff dulu sebelum selesai UAS, dan kebetulan buka twitter isinya ChanHunSoo yang ikut KBS Radio dan terpikirlah ff ini, sekalian ngilangin sedikit stres. Dan ff ini ga aku periksa lagi soalnya geli sendiri. Jadi mianhae kalau typo sangat amat bertebaran.

.

.

Jangan lupa review^^ biar semangat bikin ff oneshot nc lagi, ah sebenernya sih kalau soal nc semangat (/\\) aww HAHAHA


End file.
